


Dance floors. Screaming. Withdrawals.

by graspthesanity



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspthesanity/pseuds/graspthesanity
Summary: Kiss your ex away.





	Dance floors. Screaming. Withdrawals.

Dance floors.  
Screaming.  
Withdrawals.

I pull my eyes down, sitting on the edge of the tiles, feeling that I could fall backwards and get up by December. It's not even a matter if you've got the moves or not. I sleep further and further into the cold morning, to huff at the snow and then wake up to no one, expecting some mysterious brunette to be besides me. 

Instead I look around the room, recalling the drama of last night where games of spin the bottle where done with boys boys girls girls kissing. I am spent and naked. I can't string words to say then out of my mouth, instead I am lost when I see her, sitting right in front of me, leaning down like a puppet and a skeleton to the box of the cigarettes, but instead she decides to stretch her leg to the discarded box. 

She doesn't say much, instead Alexa lights two cigarettes. Watching one burn in her hand and the other in her mouth. That's when her dull eyes look up at me, she's been through hell. 

Have I been assumed dead? 

She sits besides me, pushing her body backwards, hair falling behind her. I had read her book. I didn't miss her hair. I didn't miss her essence. I missed my own hypocrisy, that's why I woke up in the hotel with her, now recalling her riding me and no presence of a condom. 

She wore a dress with a bow, which I had untied and kissed her collarbone, licking my way down, not commenting on anything, seeing how she had seen everything fall apart around her. How her own thoughts ran ahead of her, she'd been hypnotised by the train which kept going further and further from her. 

Alexa was in a daze. 

I inhaled from the cigarette she gave me. 

Who were we? 

Who were we now cheating on? 

I didn't know. 

I couldn't remember anything besides the blue walls of this hotel room and soon enough she would order breakfast with trembling hands, clutching onto the reciever and then she'd drive it to bed, as if it always belonged there. 

Instead I pushed her backwards, she stretched out her legs apart, putting her hands on her naked chest. We were both in the sticky nude. She gasped as I started licking her, tasting both of us from last night. She twisted and pulled on my long hair, huffing, puffing and eventually squirting in my mouth as her orgasm reached her. Alexa's hands fell to the sides. 

For a second I thought she was dead, with her eyes closed and her face holding a bliss face which I hadn't seen in years. A fake smile no longer ruining the show. 

Then she stood up. Applying only lipstick, pulling her hair up, back to the bow dress, a lost promise and she left. 

I turned around and traced my own nails against the wall. I jerked off sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> For my other work, and to know why I use AO3, see here: https://graspthesanity.wordpress.com/2019/06/09/why-i-use-ao3/


End file.
